tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Lodestone
LODESTONE joined the Autobots as a Research & Development specialist, preferring to contribute to the war in a non-combative capacity. However, tragedies from his past have instilled in him an almost unparalleled desire to see the Decepticons defeated. Although he tries to keep a stoic and pleasant demeanor, he is largely ruled by his emotions and carries his past like a constant, heavy burden. He's still a talented engineer, but he devotes most of his efforts to finding ways to level the playing field. He transforms into an M60 Patton tank that fires a variety of specialized rounds that adhere to his target. These shells cause a variety of effects, including disrupting various systems. He also fires shells that deploy a cloud of super-massive pellets that quickly weigh down whatever they attach to. Coupled with advanced targeting systems, this makes him particularly effective at engaging airborne targets and bringing them within reach of other Autobots, as well as the massive hammer he always carries. The bulldozer kit attached to the front end of his tank mode becomes a makeshift shield in robot mode. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: MUX History: In July of 2013, Lodestone helped the defend the humans of Earth during the invasion of LA by the Quintessons. In 2016 Americans, Autobots, and Russians travelled to Benzheen to try to win a tank contract there. During the trial, Benzheen was attacked by forces from nearby Trucial Abysmia. The combined Autobot/G.I. Joe/Russian team drove the Trucial Abysmian forces back from the Benzheen border, although the Benzheen government was ultimately overthrown from within and a new pro-Abysmian military government was formed. In 2017 he helped defend Iacon against an assault by Trypticon. In May of that year he took part in a successful strike against the Decepticon planetary engines under the ruins of Kalis. OOC Notes Logs 2011 April 26 - "Portal Assault" Cobra forces have been ordered to take the Portal; Autobots and G.I. Joe stand in the way May 12 - Portal Research :Well, apart from a few nuisances from Cobra, my opportunity to study the portal has gone reasonably uninterrupted. I've made some serious breakthroughs... mostly in the realm of being unable to simply close the portals altogether. I am, however, working on some other theories, namely something I call the 'Butterfly Net Phenomenon.' To put it in simpler terms, I've managed to devise a means of using the portal to form a bubble that absorbs matter back into the reality that it came from. Of course... haven't managed to make a bubble large enough to send back anything bigger than a rabbit, but... Yeah, don't ask how I got the rabbit. Anyway, just thought I'd give you lovely folks an update. Gettin' closer to the solution, little by little. Aug 30 - Northeast Encounter :Hey gang, Lodestone here. Tried to conduct a little experiment to maybe find out where some of these Decepticon power stations are. Involved releasing a bunch of quantum nano-probes into the Hudson River current, but that's not the point. Scourge was here, and thought he might try and take home a trophy. Well, since I'm still standing here, goes without saying that I sent him packing. I'm going to try and reset my experiment. If I can't manage it tonight, I'll head back for repairs and rework the experiment then. Category:2011 2013 * July 19 - "Quintesson Invasion - The Arrival" - The Quintessons hijacked Earth's broadcasts, passing judgement for the inadvertent destruction of their homeworld, Quintessa. Their Warships laid waste to the city of Los Angeles, dropping legions of Sharkticons throughout the city. Despite the efforts of Autobots, Decepticons, and Cobra, their flagship, the Bellum, descended and took up residence in the city ruins. * July 31 - "Mamba's Black Box Report" - Interrogator sends a log of the Quintesson's attack on Los Angeles to Cobra Command. * 8/31 - "The Final Phase" - The Quintesson Sevax is being put on trial for incompetence. He allowed a Decepticon to escape captivity and damage one of their Space Bridges. In retaliation, the Quintessons have chosen to advance their plans to the final phase. Category:2013 2017 * March 21 - "Assault on Iacon" - Trypticon launches an assault on Iacon. * March 21 - "Epilogue: The Death of Zetar" - Bishop makes friends. Players Lodestone was created by and is played by Dean ---- Category:Autobots Category:Autobot Operations Category:Characters Category:Engineers Category:inactive Category:OCs Category:Transformers